


싫증

by arrny



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, No Slash, Pranks and Practical Jokes, 논슬래시, 딘샘딘, 일상 이야기
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrny/pseuds/arrny
Summary: 싫증은 불현듯 찾아온다. 인간은 참 복잡하고 알 수 없는 동물이라서, 전날까지 입으며 아끼던 티셔츠를 보고는 문득 생각하는 것이다. 아, 저거 너무 낡았다. 이제 버려야겠네. 그런 충동적인 생각 하나만으로 사람들은 일상을 이루던 오래된 조각 하나를 떼어내어 버린다.샘에게도 충동은 아주 갑자기 찾아왔다. 계기는 아주 사소했다.





	싫증

 싫증은 불현듯 찾아온다. 인간은 참 복잡하고 알 수 없는 동물이라서, 전날까지 입으며 아끼던 티셔츠를 보고는 문득 생각하는 것이다. 아, 저거 너무 낡았다. 이제 버려야겠네. 그런 충동적인 생각 하나만으로 사람들은 일상을 이루던 오래된 조각 하나를 떼어내어 버린다.

 샘에게도 충동은 아주 갑자기 찾아왔다. 계기는 아주 사소했다.

 “다 잘라버릴까 봐.”

그는 엉망으로 엉킨 머리카락 끝자락을 풀어내며 중얼거렸다.

 “뭐?”

그는 딘의 반문을 듣지 못했다. 실수로 굳은 피와 함께 머리카락 몇 개를 같이 뜯어버렸기 때문이다. 아. 작게 흘러나온 신음이 임팔라 안을 온통 채우는 레드 제플린의 고함에 삼켜졌다.

 “뭘 자른다고?”

딘이 다시 물었다. 그제야 샘의 귀로 제 형이 내뱉은 말이 파고들었다. 뭘 뻔한 걸 묻고 그래, 안 그래도 골이 나 있던 그는 퉁명스레 대꾸했다.

 “머리카락. 자꾸 잡히는 거 짜증나."

 평범한 헌터의 하루였다. 작은 마을 사람들을 자꾸 해치는 뱀파이어 무리를 발견했고, 마침 멀지 않은 곳에 둥지가 있기에 그곳을 순조롭게 쓸고 오는 길이었다. 헌터들의 술자리에서 회자되지도 못할 만한 아주 평범한 날. 그런데 샘은 왜 이렇게 마음 속 깊은 곳에서 짜증이 올라오는지 이해할 수 없었다. 전부 늘상 겪는 일뿐이었다. 겁 없는 뱀파이어 하나가 그의 뒤통수를 후려갈겼다는 것도 그랬고, 정신이 멍해진 샘의 머리채를 휘어잡고 뭔지 모를 분노의 말을 으르렁댔다는 것도 그랬다. 몇 초 후에 그 뱀파이어만큼, 혹은 그보다 더 분노한 딘에게 몸과 머리가 분리되었다는 결말도 전부 다 뻔하디 뻔했다.

 아, 돌이켜보니 그게 바로 문제였던 것 같다. 더러운 괴물들에게 머리카락을 휘어 잡히는 일이 매일 같이 일어난다는 것. 거기다 뱀파이어의 목에서 쏟아지는 피를 정통으로 뒤집어쓴 탓에 벙커로 돌아가는 샘은 지저분한, 그러니까 평소의 헌팅보다는 약간 더 지저분한 상태였다. 그래서 급작스럽게 싫증이 난 걸지도 몰랐다.

 “허, 이 형아가 그렇게 자르라 할 때는 말도 안 듣더니.”  
   
샘의 기분이 그러거나 말거나, 짓궂은 형제는 빈정거림을 뱉을 뿐이었다. 샘은 그를 간단히 무시했다. 그는 결국 엉킨 머리칼을 푸는 것을 포기하고 깊은 한숨을 내쉬었다.

 “뭐야. 진짜 자를 거냐?”

 “응.”

 “이렇게 갑자기?”

 “응.”

 “오… 예고도 없이?”

물음이 꼬리에 꼬리를 물고 이어졌다. 그를 성가시게 할 작정인 것 같은 딘에게 샘은 참지 못하고 답했다.

 “아 진짜 좀, 내가 내 머리 자르겠다는데 뭔 예고가 필요해?”

그의 폭발에 딘이 어이없다는 듯 그를 쳐다보았다. 얼굴 옆으로 찌르는 시선이 느껴졌다.

 “참나, 아침마다 십오 분씩 드라이기 쓰는 너한테 너무 익숙해져서 그런다, 왜.”

샘은 대꾸하지 않았다. 그는 다시금 한숨을 내쉬고는 창밖으로 시선을 돌렸다. 피로와 각종 오물과 피에 젖은 몸이 무거웠다. 딘의 저 재수없는 빈정거림을 듣지 않기 위해서라도 당장 잘라버려지, 그는 그렇게 벼르며 눈을 꾹 감았다.

 

 그러나 샘의 결심은 그리 쉽게 실천으로 옮겨지지 못했다. 피곤 때문에, 일상에 치여서, 헌팅 트립을 나서느라 이발소 나들이는 차일피일 미뤄졌다. 싹둑 잘라버리는 것은 둘째치더라도, 다듬을 시기가 한참이나 지난 제 머리를 화장실 거울에 비춰 보던 샘은 생각했다. 그냥 여기서 바리깡으로 밀어버릴까. 안 그래도 늘 딘은 벙커에서 대충 바리깡으로 머리 다듬기를 해결하는 편이었다. 나름 비정기적으로 이발소를 찾아가는 샘과 다르게.

 샘은 물끄러미 거울 속에 비친 자신의 모습을 쳐다보았다. 목 아래까지 갈색 머리칼이 수더분하게 덮고 있었다. 그는 앞으로 흘러내린 머리카락을 잡아 얼마나 잘라야 할지 가늠해보았다. 역시 집에서 자르는 건 관두어야겠어, 샘은 생각했다. 아무리 제 헤어스타일에 싫증이 났어도 그런 위험까지 감당하기는 싫다. 거기다 그는 지금 제 헤어스타일이 제법 마음에 들었는데, 자르다가 망치게 된다면 너무 슬플 것 같았다. 그때, 예고없이 화장실 문이 벌컥 열렸다.

 “야, 새미! 똥 싸냐 진짜, 빨리 좀 나와라.”

딘이 짜증이 난 얼굴을 문 안으로 들이들며 말했다. 뭐 얼마나 오래 있었다고 이 난리인지. 아, 형 진짜 싫어. 샘은 그런 마음을 가득 담아 딘 쪽을 노려보았다.

 “인마, 불렀는데 네가 안 나온 거잖아. 내가 몇 번이나…”

흘러내린 머리칼을 붙잡고 있는 우스운 샘의 꼴을 본 딘의 말이 멈췄다.

 “뭐야, 왜 그러고 있어. 진짜 자르게?”

또 그 물음이다. 샘은 미간을 구겼다.

 “그렇다니까.”

딘의 얼굴이 묘하게 일그러졌다. 드물게도 샘이 읽어내기 힘든 표정이 그의 얼굴 위에 떠올랐다. 왜 그런 표정을 짓냐고 샘이 묻기도 전에, 열렸을 때처럼 거칠게 욕실의 문이 닫혔다.

 “…암튼, 빨리 나오라고!”

형제의 멀어지는 말을 들으며 홀로 남겨진 샘은 고개를 갸웃할 수밖에 없었다. 왜 저래, 진짜.

 

 ‘왜 저래’ 싶은 딘의 행동은 그 후로 계속 이어졌다. 별 것 아니지만 샘의 신경을 은근히 긁어놓는 그 특유의 언행들 말이다. 그가 자신의 얼굴을 빤히 바라보는 시간이 늘었다. 샘이 고개를 돌리면 모른척 시선을 거두었다. 아니, 아마 동생의 얼굴에 관심이 있는 것이 아니라 머리칼에 관심이 있었을 터다. 그는 하루에도 몇 번씩이나 머리카락을 정말 자를 것이냐고 물어왔기 때문이다. 심지어 아닌척 만지작거리기까지 했다.

 샘은 오늘만 해도 세번째로 뒤통수를 쓰다듬고 지나가는 형제의 팔을 탁 하고 쳐냈다. 그게 누구라도 이런 식으로 건드리는 것은 정말 질색이었다. 그는 최근 며칠동안 수십 번도 더 입에 담았던 말을 뱉었다.

 “만지지 말랬잖아.”

딘이 뻔뻔한 얼굴로 모르겠다는 제스쳐를 취했다. 샘은 한숨을 내쉬며 들고 있던 책을 던져버리고 싶다는 충동을 내리눌렀다.

 

 불행히도, 마냥 참는 것은 그리 오래가지 못한다. 짜증의 원인과 거의 24시간 내내 붙어 생활한다면 더더욱. 그날은 거실에서 샘이 자료조사를 하던 중 깜빡 잠이 들었던 날이었다.

 겨우 잠에서 깬 샘은 자신을 바라보는 딘의 표정이 약간 이상하다는 것을 알아챘다.

 “뭐야.”

그는 얼굴을 쓸어 내리며 말했다. 아무리 극한 생활을 하는 헌터들이라지만 요새는 잠을 못 잔 것도 아니었는데 웃겼다. 꼴사납게 노트북을 앞에 두고 깜빡 졸았다니 말이다. 샘은 한숨을 내쉬고는 가볍게 뒷목을 주물렀다. 그의 움직임을 따라 빤한 녹색 시선이 따라붙었다.

 “왜 깨우지도 않고 그래.”

그는 다시 투덜거렸다. 그의 말에 형제의 뺨과 입꼬리가 묘하게 일그러졌다. 어딘지 행복한 것 같기도 하고 한편으로는 진지한 것 같기도 한, 예의 ‘요상한’ 표정이 더욱 이상하게 변했다. 하지만 최근에는 딘이 이상하게 구는 것도 예삿일이었다. 샘은 왜인지 반짝거리는 형제의 눈빛을 무시하며 화장실로 향했다. 세수라도 해야 이 졸음을 떨칠 수 있을 것 같았다.

 그리고 화장실 거울에 자신을 비춰본 그는 아직도 제가 잠에서 깨지 않은 것인지 의심해야 했다. 그는 눈을 비비고는 다시 거울을 쳐다보았다. 아니, 꿈 같은 것이 아니었다. 샘의 머리 위에는 분명히 샛노란 리본이 달려 있었다. 끝이 꼿꼿이 선, 어린 여자애들이나 할 것 같은 커다란 리본이 그의 긴 머리를 가지런히 넘겨 묶고 있었다. 우스꽝스러운 자신의 꼴을 보고 샘은 얼이 빠졌다.

 “이게 뭐야….”

그는 리본 머리끈을 잡아 뺐다, 철심이 안에 들어 있는 것은 제법 단단하게 샘의 긴 머리칼을 고정하고 있었다. 하, 샘은 헛웃음을 흘렸다. 딘의 짓이 틀림없었다.

 그는 이제 참을 수 없었다. 형의 웃기지도 않은 장난을 며칠 간 당할 대로 당한 터였다. 이 나이 먹고 이런 짓거리라니, 귀엽게 봐주는 것도 한 두번이다.  
 

 

 “작작 좀 해라, 진짜.”

샘은 리본 머리끈을 딘의 앞에 탁 하고 내려놓았다. 딘은 샘의 손 안에서 잔뜩 구겨진 리본을 보고는 능글거리는 미소를 얼굴에 띠웠다.

 “왜, 색깔이 맘에 안 드세요, 아가씨?”

 “아, 좀!”

도무지 정신을 차릴 생각이 없는 철없는 형에 언성이 절로 높아졌다.

 “자꾸 나한테 왜 이러는 건데? 머리 만지지 말라니까 치고 지나가는 것부터 시작해서, 형 진짜 짜증나게 구는 거 알지?”

진심으로 머리꼭지가 돈 듯한 그의 태도에 딘의 얼굴에서 짜증나는 미소가 천천히 사그라졌다. 그가 시선을 은근히 피했다. 샘은 높은 언성을 이어갔다.

 “뭐가 문젠데, 또. 내 머리가 그렇게 싫어? 자르겠다고 했잖아. 아니, 안 자르더라도 이런 유치한 장난은 그만하면 안돼?”

 “자르지 마.”

 “형 지금 나이가 몇인데, 곧 불혹이… 뭐?”

샘은 말을 멈추었다. 그제야 고개를 든 딘의 얼굴은 더없이 진지했다. 그가 느리게 다시 입을 열었다.

 “네가 머리 자르는 거 싫다고.”

 “…….”

이게 무슨 수작이지, 샘은 말없이 얼굴을 구겼다. 형의 알량한 장난 따위 더이상 받아주지 않기로 했는데, 이상하게 무거운 그의 태도 앞에서는 왠지 큰 소리를 낼 수가 없었다. 그는 결국 누그러진 목소리로 답했다.

 “…형이 그렇게 자르라고 노래를 불렀잖아.”

 “아, 그랬지. 그렇긴 한데…”

 “근데?”

딘이 멋쩍은 듯 말했다.

 “그러니까 네 머리… 엄청 길고 찰랑찰랑하잖아. 그래서 아침마다 십 오분씩은 말려줘야 하고. 맨날 미용실도 가야되고.”

그래서 어쩌라는 건지. 도저히 무슨 말을 하고 싶은지 알 수 없는 딘의 말에 샘은 눈을 가늘게 떴다. 계속할 테면 계속 해봐. 그의 눈빛을 읽었는지 딘은 착실히 말을 이었다.

 “…그런 점이 좋아.”

 “…….”

 “뭔가, 관리도 받고 은근히 신경써야 되는 게 있는 거…”

 “…….”

 “좋잖아.”

관리하기 귀찮다며 항상 스포츠컷을 유지하는 형제의 입에서 나온 이야기는 전혀 뜻밖이었다. 샘은 머리카락처럼 엉망으로 엉킨 머릿속을 정리하며 생각했다. 그러니까, 누구 하나쯤은 사치스러운 멋을 부리는 게 좋다는 것 아닌가. 그리고 그게 본인이 아니라 동생이었으면 한다는 것이고. 얼떨결에 튀어나온 딘의 진심에 샘은 순간 할 말을 잃었다.

 문득 이렇게나 딘이 솔직했던 때가 얼마나 있었는지 궁금해졌다. 곰곰히 기억을 더듬다가, 그는 결국 피식 웃어버리고야 말았다. 하여간, 표현 방식도 참 지랄맞다. 샘의 눈치를 보던 딘은 그의 입에서 웃음이 새어나오자 같이 슬쩍 미소를 지었다. 바보 같아 보이는, 정말 딘다운 웃음이었다. 한참을 그렇게 서로 바라보며 멍청이들처럼 웃다가, 샘은 짐짓 심각한 듯 말했다.

 “괴물들이 자꾸 잡아당기는 건 어떡해.”

 “형이 다 조져버릴게.”

아니, 그게 아니라 조지기 전에 머리채 잡혀서 그렇지. 샘은 역시나 바보 같은 말을 하는 딘에게 핀잔을 주었다. 그렇지만 어떤 가시도 없는 말이었다. 형에 대한 믿음이 이렇게 없어서야, 똑같이 짐짓 진지한 척을 하는 딘의 말이 뒤를 이었다. 다시 피식 웃음이 흘러나왔다.

 

 싫증은 불현듯 찾아오곤 한다. 사람들은 전날까지 입으며 아끼던 티셔츠를 보고는 문득 생각한다. 아, 저거 너무 낡았다. 이제 버려야겠네. 그런 충동적인 생각 하나만으로 사람들은 일상을 이루던 오래된 조각 하나를 떼어내려 한다.

 그렇지만 인간은 참 복잡하고 알 수 없는 동물이라서, 막상 버리려고 그것을 집어들면 생각하는 것이다. 그 오래된 물건에 담긴 제 삷의 일부분을 떠올리며 그것을 만지작거리다가 결심한다. 음, 역시 조금 더 입어야 겠어. 싫증은 그렇게 불현듯 찾아오고, 불현듯 떠난다.

 샘에게도 그랬다. 자신이 얼마나 강한지 역설하는 형제의 말에 녹아 있는 애정을 느끼며, 그는 머리카락을 싹둑 자르는 것은 한참 뒤로 미루기로 했다.

**Author's Note:**

> 트위터의 징순님이 주신 리퀘를 재료로 하여 쓴 글. 샘이 머리를 기르는 이유는 저런 것이면 좋겠어요... 유일하게 꾸밀 수 있는 수단이라서요. 사실 그렇게 생각하면 엄청 슬프지만ㅋㅋㅠㅠ 어쨌든 귀여운 윈체스터스를 보고싶단 맘으로 썼습니다. 읽어주셔서 감사해요!


End file.
